Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to view data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile device web browsers typically have limited screen space with which to display a single web page, let alone multiple web pages. Accordingly, certain mobile device web browsers use a tabbed document interface (TDI) to open multiple tabbed web page windows within a web browser. When a user wants to select one of the tabbed web page windows (“tabs”) to view, the tabs can be displayed in a stack, where tabs are overlaid on top of one another like a stack of cards, with a limited top or side amount of each tab being viewable. The user may not, however, be able to identify a tab based on the limited amount of the tab being displayed, making it difficult for the user to choose between multiple tabs.